Revealed TRADUCTION
by xmissxpixie
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de APearle. Prend place le soir où a eu lieu le comming out des Garous, dans le premier chapitre de   Bel et bien mort  . Cette histoire ne reprend pas les faits du 9eme tome, seulement le premier chapitre.
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteure: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et l'histoire commence après le premier chapitre du neuvième tome : Bel et bien mort. Il s'agit de ma première fiction alors veuillez être indulgent et pardonner mon manque d'expérience.

**Note de la traductrice : **Je ne suis pas parfaite et l'erreur est humaine donc, veuillez me pardonner si mon travail n'est pas parfait. Néanmoins, je crois qu'il est réellement plus agréable de lire une histoire qui ne contient pas d'erreurs de français à chaque phrase. Je suis bonne en français mais il se peut que certaines erreurs échappent à ma correction alors veuillez m'en aviser si cela arrive. Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

**** I do not own this story, to read the original version from Apearle, here's the link : .net/s/5012614/1/Revealed  
><strong>

**** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, pour lire la version originale de Apearle, voici le lien : .net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : SURPRISE<strong>

**POINT DE VUE DE SOOKIE  
><strong>

J'étais un peu surprise de voir que j'avais un appel manqué du _Fangtasia_. Je n'avais pas parlé à Éric depuis un bon moment, mais cette nuit les Garous sortaient au grand jour alors je pensai qu'il voulait peut-être simplement vérifier comment tout ceci c'était déroulé ici.

Ha! Je divaguais complètement oui! C'était probablement Pam qui m'avait appelé. Fais-toi une raison Sookie, _s'il_ avait voulu te parler, il serait venu avec cette attitude plus qu'égocentrique qui le caractérisait. SI était effectivement le mot approprié.

Ces pensées m'amenèrent à repenser à cette nuit, il y a presque un an, où j'avais trouvé Éric sur le bord de la route et avais pris soin de lui le temps qu'il retrouve sa mémoire.

Je repensai aussi à Preston, un Garou que j'avais récemment aidé aussi et j'avais bénéficié, en prime, d'un merveilleux réveillon de Noël avec lui… Éric ne m'avait même pas appelé.

STOP Sookie. _Éric et toi n'êtes pas ensemble._ Je me répétai ceci à voix haute alors que je me tenais encore dans le bureau de Sam. Nous n'étions pas ensemble et je ne devais pas attendre quoi que ce soit de lui… Ou me sentir coupable par rapport à ce qui était arrivé à Noël.

Je voyais déjà une tradition qui s'installait là, c'était le second hivers de suite que j'accueillais une créature surnaturelle chez moi pour en prendre soin et… et… Oh Seigneur!

Sookie, laisse tomber, je peux y penser plus tard, il était temps pour moi de partir.

Je ramassai le reste de mes choses pour pouvoir retourner chez moi et dormir, j'en avais besoin. Le reste de la semaine s'annonçait difficile avec Sam qui était au Texas avec sa mère et une servante en moins du à la démission d'Arlène. Peut-être qu'Amélia pourrait donner un coup de main en attendant que nous trouvions quelqu'un d'autre. Je devais me souvenir de lui demander demain.

Je sortis par la porte des employés qui donnait sur le parking et me stoppai lorsque je vis qui était accoté sur ma voiture, apparemment en train de m'attendre. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage puisqu'il était tourné vers les bois entourant la maisonnette de Sam, mais je ne pouvais me tromper sur son physique.

Je restai figée dans le cadre de porte songeant sérieusement à retourner dans le bar et peut-être même y dormir jusqu'à mon prochain chiffre de demain. Cette idée s'envola quand il se retourna et me vit en train de le fixer. Il se décolla de ma voiture et marcha lentement vers moi, ses longues jambes parcourant rapidement la distance entre nous. Le stationnement n'était pas très bien éclairé mais la lumière de sécurité était assez puissante pour me permettre de voir l'appréhension sur son visage.

N'ayant pas été en sa présence depuis longtemps, j'avais oublié à quel point il était grand alors que je penchais la tête par en arrière pour regarder son visage alors qu'il s'approchait. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi, nous restions silencieux tous les deux ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mes yeux sondaient son visage et j'essayais de deviner ce qui pouvait bien l'amener ici, ce qu'il se passait et ma colère pris finalement le dessus alors je lui criai simplement dessus.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? »

* * *

><p>Voici donc le premier chapitre, étant donné que les chapitres de cette histoire sont relativement courts comparés à ceux de l'autre fiction que je traduis, je vais essayer d'en poster un par semaine ou un par deux semaines.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Me revoici avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Donc, un énorme merci à vous tous qui êtes venu jeter un coup d'œil et qui avez même pris le temps de commenter parfois.

**** I do not own this story, to read the original version from Apearle, here's the link : .net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

**** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, pour lire la version originale de Apearle, voici le lien : .net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2<br>**

Je me tenais donc au centre du parking des employés, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer!

Il resta juste devant moi à me regarder comme s'il essayait d'élucider le secret des grandes pyramides d'Égypte*****. Il n'avait toujours rien dit, même après mon éclat plutôt violent. Gran serait outrée de mon manque de bonnes manières, mais pour le moment, j'étais trop choquée de sa présence ici pour m'en soucier.

Son regard intense était braqué droit sur moi.

Je n'en pouvais plus alors je fis un petit pas en avant, rompant notre contact visuel et je demandai un peu plus doucement, « Quinn, que se passe-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu ici?»

Ses yeux semblèrent s'éclaircir un peu et il me répondit finalement, « Le roi m'a envoyé ici. »

Encore plus étonnée, je m'écriai « Le roi? Pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il nom de Dieu? »

Ses joues tremblaient un peu face à ma confusion et il continua de sa voix profonde et rocailleuse que j'aimais tant. « Sookie, la plupart d'entre nous comprennent à quel point la grande révélation de ce soir peu être dangereuse pour votre monde. Toi cependant, comme toujours, ne semble pas saisir l'ampleur du danger. Tu es sous la protection du roi et il voulait s'assurer que tu sois en sécurité au cas où quelque chose devait arriver au bar du chien. »

Ok, d'accord, je pouvais comprendre à quel point ce soir était une grande soirée mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi IL était ici. « Je comprends l'importance de cette nuit Quinn mais je veux savoir pourquoi TU es ici? »

Il changea de position à ma question. Les choses s'étaient mal terminée entre nous parce qu'il avait été forcé d'aider le Nevada dans sa prise de la Louisiane à cause de ses problèmes de famille. J'aimais Quinn mais j'étais tellement confuse et blessée quand tout ceci était arrivé deux mois et demi plus tôt que je n'avais tout simplement pas voulu avoir à faire face à cette épreuve. Donc, j'avais fait ce que je fais toujours face à un problème dans une relation, j'avais fui.

Il fronça les sourcils et pris la parole. « Sookie, ma mère est morte le mois passé…»

Je haletai à cette horrible révélation et commençai à lui dire à quel point j'étais désolée mais fut réduite au silence par Quinn qui appuya le bout de son doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Shhhhh Sookie. Ne dit rien, c'est correct. Elle était malade depuis longtemps et avait passé au travers d'horribles expériences, certaines par sa faute. Elle est en paix maintenant. » Il prit une grande inspiration, réalisa que son doigt était toujours sur mes lèvres puis le retira rapidement. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il recommença à parler. « Mais même si elle est partie, j'ai toujours une dette envers le Nevada et DeCastro. Elle a fait beaucoup de dégâts cette fois et ils ne me laisseront pas l'oublier. » Il regarda le sol et murmura, « Comme si je le pouvais. »

Je me sentis soudain horrible d'avoir été si rude avec Quinn en le trouvant ici cette nuit. Il avait eu à payer pour les péchés de sa mère pendant presque la moitié de sa vie et maintenant, même après sa mort, il continuait à payer. Il vit mon regard et continua. « Sookie, ne te sens pas mal pour moi, j'ai fait le choix de me tenir debout et de prendre la responsabilité des actes de ma mère alors que j'aurais pu la laisser se débrouiller seule. J'ai du le faire pour Frannie, je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber dans n'importe quoi à cause de notre mère malade. Je devais la protéger de ce monde. »

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer ainsi. « Quinn! Tu as seulement fait ce que tout bon fils aurait fait! Tu as du faire des choses inimaginables dans les arènes pour garder ceux que tu aimes sain et sauf. » Je repensai alors à quand j'avais tué Lorena pour sauver Bill, ou quand j'avais tué Debbie Pelt pour sauver ma propre vie cette fois. Il y a des fois où nous devions faire des choses difficiles peu importe à quel point elles semblaient horribles. Je baissai les yeux et repris. « Il semblerait que nous ayons tous des choses horribles à faire dans ce monde à un moment ou un autre pour nous sauver ou sauver ceux que nous aimons de la mort. »

Quinn compris de quoi je voulais parler, il était présent quand Éric et moi avions avoués aux Pell ce que leur fille avait fait et ce que j'avais fait. Il soupira et releva mon menton de deux doigts pour m'obliger à regarder dans le mauve profond de ses yeux. « Bébé, cela fait parti du passé. Nous ne pouvons qu'avancer et être heureux de toujours être en vie. »

Ha! J'eus un léger rire en me disant à quel point c'était vrai. Combien de fois avais-je été face à la mort et avais survécu pour voir un autre jour? Je ne voulais même pas essayer d'imaginer ce que Quinn avait pu endurer au Nevada. Il pencha un peu la tête quand je me mis à rire mais sembla comprendre.

« Viens Bébé, il est tard et je suis supposé te ramener chez toi saine et sauve. Je te suivrai jusque chez toi. » Il me poussa gentiment de la main pour me mener jusqu'à ma voiture et je me raidis. Je savais qu'il n'était pas une menace pour moi mais je me demandais toujours pourquoi IL était là, pour m'accompagner jusque chez moi…

Je regardai sa main tendue et remontai jusqu'à son visage. « Quinn, pourquoi es-tu ici? Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question. »

Il baissa sa main et roula les yeux. « Bébé je te l'ai dit, le roi m'a envoyé pour veiller sur toi. »

« Mais pourquoi t'as-t-il envoyé toi? Pourquoi pas Éric ou un autre vampire? » Il broncha quand je mentionnai Éric mais n'eut pas d'autre réaction. Son esprit était l'habituel tourbillon d'émotions présent chez les garous et je ne pus en tirer quoi que ce soit de concret.

« Sookie, le roi ne fait pas encore entièrement confiance à Éric, spécialement à cause de votre lien. Il est au courant de votre précédente relation et puisque c'était la révélation des garous, il a voulu envoyer un garou. De plus, je suis le combattant le plus fort du Nevada. » Il fit une pause. « Et d'autres personnes m'ont appelé pour s'assurer que je veillerais sur toi ce soir. »

Je clignai des yeux. Quoi?

Qui d'autre ferait cela et pourquoi appelleraient-ils Quinn parmi tous les Garous du coin? « Qui! » Lui demandai-je.

Il hésita avant de répondre. « Alcide****** et Calvin. Ils savaient tous les deux que tu n'étais attachée à personne en ce moment et qu'en conséquence, personne n'était là pour veiller sur toi. Ils voulaient que quelqu'un puisse te protéger ce soir s'il y avait des problèmes. »

« PARDON? »

J'étais furieuse. Non, furieuse n'était pas un mot assez fort, j'étais enragée.

« Comment se fait-il que je sois toujours la dernière au courant quand quelqu'une prend une décision concernant MA vie! Ils n'ont pas le droit de demander à personne de venir ici et de me surveiller! Je ne leur appartiens pas! »Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture et insérai la clé dans la porte quand je sentis sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai, prête à le repousser dans ma colère mais il attrapa mon bras et me tint fermement.

« Sookie écoute-moi! Personne n'essaie de contrôler ta vie. Nous nous soucions tous de toi et voulons simplement que tu restes en vie. Tu es un aimant à danger et ton don est maintenant connu. De grands changements vont se produire dans notre monde et nous nous unissons pour survivre. Tu fais parti de cela aussi Bébé, que tu veuilles l'admettre ou non. » Il me laissa partir et me lança un regard implorant, me suppliant de comprendre.

Alors que ses paroles faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, je me rendis compte qu'il avait raison. Ils avaient tous raison. Je m'appuyai sur ma voiture et soupira, je sentis les larmes me montai aux yeux mais les chassai rapidement. J'étais physiquement et mentalement épuisée par les événements de ce soir.

Ressentant tout ceci, Quinn prit place à l'intérieur de ma voiture et me pris les clés des mains. Je commençai à protester mais il me lança un regard qui me fit repenser à mes protestations.

« Je te reconduis chez toi puis j'appellerai quelqu'un pour qu'il me ramène jusqu'à mon pick up. » J'acquieçai et fis le tour de ma voiture pour y prendre place.

Je m'affalai sur le siège passager et je savais que la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure : <strong>Ne vous inquiétez pas fan de Éric, il arrive!

*** **Un grand mystère au fond…

**** **Alcide est le prénom de Léonard Herveaux dans la version anglaise de la série.


	3. Chapitre 3

Me revoici avec le troisième chapitre de cette fiction. Donc, un énorme merci à vous tous qui êtes venu jeter un coup d'œil et qui avez même pris le temps de commenter parfois.

**** I do not own this story, to read the original version from Apearle, here's the link : .net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

**** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, pour lire la version originale de Apearle, voici le lien : ****.net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>

Mon esprit était en ébullition pendant que Quinn me reconduisait chez moi.

Que se passait-il exactement? Qu'est-ce qui était si grave pour que j'aie un foutu Tigre-garou comme garde du corps? Mon EX petit-ami tigre-garou qui plus est!

Pourquoi est-ce que deux hommes qui avaient été intéressés par moi engageraient mon ex pour me surveiller? Le monde devenait-il fou?

J'imagine que nous n'en étions pas loin puisque Éric s'assurait aussi constamment qu'un de mes ex veille sur moi que je le veuille ou non. Ceci entraînait une autre bonne question : pourquoi Bill n'était-il pas resté pour s'assurer que je rentrerais sauve chez moi? Pas que je veuille de lui près de moi non plus mais cela semblait être son unique occupation dans la vie depuis que son cœur était en peine. « Protéger Sookie avec ma propre vie » (avec sa non-vie en fait)

Bill était parti quelques heures plus tôt avec Clancy, avant que Sam ne parte pour le Texas. Eh bien. Ce que Bill Compton faisait ou ne faisait pas ne me concernait plus désormais et je ne voulais pas que cela me concerne non plus.

Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit, je ne pouvais me concentrer sur une seule d'entres-elles sans qu'elle ne soit immédiatement remplacée par une autre.

Une question en particulier qui était dans mon esprit depuis un moment me revint soudain en tête et sourit de ma bouche avant même que je ne puisse y penser. « Quinn, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de ta vie dans les arènes? Pourquoi ai-je du l'apprendre de Jake? »

Quinn me regarda rapidement et sembla se demander s'il voulait me répondre ou non. Je le regardai de façon à lui faire comprendre que je désirais vraiment connaître la réponse mais que je ne lui en voudrais pas s'il ne me le disait pas.

Il déglutit bruyamment et s'éclairci la gorge avant de commencer à parler.

« Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que tu étais la première femme avec qui je pouvais être moi-même. » Je voulus l'interrompre pour lui demander pourquoi il ne me l'avait pas dit s'il savait qu'il pouvait être lui-même avec moi mais il continua.

« Je sais, je sais que cela aurait du être un indice pour moi que je pouvais t'en parler sans que tu me juges. Mais j'étais stupide. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de me regarder de la même façon en sachant ce que j'avais fait pendant presque la moitié de ma vie. De plus, être redevable envers les vampires n'est pas une qualité très recherchée chez un petit-ami. »

Il sourit un peu à sa dernière phrase et je lui souris en retour, comprenant complètement maintenant à quel point être endetté envers les vampires est la dernière chose que quelqu'un voudrait révéler à son sujet à une potentielle petite-amie. Je n'avais peut-être pas été totalement sincère concernant mes liens avec les vampires mais il semblait être au courant maintenant qu'il travaillait lui aussi pour eux. Il avait peut-être simplement assumé le fait que je connaisse son passé mais que j'étais tellement impliqué dans le monde des vampires que je ne m'en souciais pas, tout comme lui ne s'était pas soucié de mes relations avec le monde vampirique.

Je soupirai et il détourna le regard de la route pour braquer ses yeux sur moi. « Je comprends ce que tu ressens. » Marmonnai-je.

Il laissa sortir un rire venant du cœur et c'était tellement inattendu que je sursautai sur mon siège. La tension baissa et je ris un peu alors que nous entrions dans mon allée.

Quand il s'approcha de la maison pour se stationner derrière, je remarquai une corvette rouge cerise et je me rassis brusquement à ma place.

« Merde! »

* * *

><p>Voili voilou! Laissez votre avis c'est toujours plaisant èa lire autant pour la traductrice que pour l'auteur! :)<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

**** I do not own this story, to read the original version from Apearle, here's the link : .net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

**** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, pour lire la version originale de Apearle, voici le lien : ****.net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4<strong>

Quinn manœuvra la voiture et se stationna à côté de la corvette rouge. Je vis le Viking assis sur les marches de mon porche arrière et les papillons présents dans mon estomac se manifestèrent alors que je le regardai se relever et venir m'ouvrir la portière.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement rester assise ici dans la voiture? S'il devait y avoir un affrontement, c'était probablement l'endroit le plus sur non?

Mais le regard que me lança Éric en détachant ma ceinture de sécurité me calma. C'est une plaisanterie? Je suis ici près de lui et ce foutu lien de sang entre nous faisait en sorte que je reste calme. Il ressentit ma rapide montée de colère et fronça légèrement les sourcils en se reculant et en m'offrant la main pour m'aider à sortir. Je la pris à contre-cœur et sorti dehors pour affronter tout ce qui pourrait se présenter face à moi.

À ma surprise (environ la quinzième de la soirée), Quinn hocha la tête respectueusement envers Éric qui fit de même en retour. Je les regardai tour à tour et je devais avoir l'air de regarder un match de tennis sauf que mon visage n'était pas calme et sophistiqués comme ceux que nous voyions à la télévision.

Au moment où j'allais prendre la parole, Éric regarda Quinn, « Tu ne lui as pas dit? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Quinn hocha la tête négativement. « Non. Je ne crois pas que c'était à moi de la faire. »

Éric me regarda en repliant mes mains dans les siennes. « Très chère, laisse-nous entrer. Il fait froid et nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire toi et moi. »

Déconcertée par le calme d'Éric envers Quinn, peut-être même plus que par tout ce qui était arrivée cette nuit, je ne pus que le fixer abasourdie.

En voyant cela, Éric se tourna encore une fois vers Quinn, « Je vous en prie, joignez-vous à nous. Cela sera plus simple si vous pouviez expliquer vous-même votre rôle dans tous cela. »

Quinn hocha une fois de plus la tête vers Éric avec respect et nous suivi alors qu'Éric me dirigeais dans la maison. J'eus de la difficulté à débarrer la porte alors Éric pris les clés et l'ouvrit pour moi.

La maison était sombre et silencieuse, j'en déduisis donc qu'Amélia avait décidé de passer la nuit avec Tray puisque c'était un grand soir pour lui. Octavia était repartie chez sa nièce alors la maison était complètement vide.

Vide si l'on oubliait le tigre-garou, le vampire viking et la télépathe. Cela pouvait-il être plus étrange ?… Pour moi du moins puisque les deux géants face à moi ne semblaient pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

La seule chose que pensais à faire dans ce genre de situation était d'en appeler à mes bonnes manières. « Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire? » Leur demandai-je. Ils me répondirent tous deux pas la négative me laissant une fois de plus seule avec mes pensées.

Éric brisa le silence. « Sookie, les choses se sont enchaînées rapidement dans notre monde depuis la prise de la Louisiane. Je n'ai pas pu t'en parler à cause de la menace qui pèse sur toi. Moins tu en savais et mieux c'était. Mais avec la grande révélation des garous, il y a des choses qui ne pouvaient pas attendre plus longtemps.

J'aquieçai, en attendant qu'il poursuive.

Il enchaîna. « Sookie, j'ai essayé de t'appeler plus tôt pour te prévenir que Quinn allait venir pour te garder en sécurité…»

« Quoi? » L'interrompis-je. « Tu savais toi aussi que Quinn devait venir au _Merlotte's _ce soir ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin et pourquoi… quoi… merde! »

J'étais à cours de mots. Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour que tous les hommes dans ma vie forment une sorte de club secret pour « garder Sookie en sécurité » et que je n'étais au courant de rien. Je regardai les deux géants qui se tenaient devant moi, roulai les yeux et partis en tempêtant dans le salon. Je m'assis sur le canapé et fermai les yeux en essayant de comprendre. Je les entendis tous deux arriver et prendre place avant que je me décide finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Je me retournai et attrapai l'horrible vielle couverture qui traînait sur le dossier de mon sofa et m'enroulai dedans en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Finalement, Éric parla.

* * *

><p>Tadaaaaaam :)<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5

Merci beaucoup à Zaika pour ta review, ça fait plaisir , voici donc la suite que tu attendais et puisque j'ai terminé mes cours je vais essayer d'accélérer la cadence un peu côté traduction ;)

**** I do not own this story, to read the original version from Apearle, here's the link : .net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

**** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, pour lire la version originale de Apearle, voici le lien : ****.net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5<br>**

« Sookie, j'ai appelé Quinn pour apprendre qu'il avait déjà été engagé pour te protéger cette nuit. »

Je regardai Éric. « Attend, tu l'as appelé toi aussi? Pourquoi? »

Quinn continua à sa place. « Éric a apprit que DeCastro savait pour notre ancienne relation et qu'il m'avait envoyé pour te surveiller. » Quinn fit une pause et regarda Éric qui hocha de la tête. « Sookie, je t'ai dit que ma mère était morte, mais je ne t'ai pas dit que je suspectais DeCastro d'avoir orchestré non seulement sa «fuite» il y a de cela quelques mois pour m'obliger à retourner sous l'emprise des vampires du Nevada, mais aussi fort probablement sa mort. »

Je haletai. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi cruel? Il s'agissait après tout des vampires qui avaient tué une reine sans défense… Je me reconcentrai sur Éric.

« Pam et moi avons surveillé nos arrières ici en Louisiane tout en continuant d'être soumis et obéissants au nouveau régime. Nous ne savons pas si c'est Victor Madden ou DeCastro qui coordonne les actions. Une fois que nous avons découvert que le Nevada utilisait encore Quinn contre sa famille et probablement contre toi, nous avons décidé de le contacter directement. » Éric lança un bref regard à Quinn avant de continuer. « Après avoir parlé, nous en avons conclu que le mieux serait que nous unissions nos efforts pour détruire l'ennemi quel qu'il soit. »

Je hochai la tête en tentant d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations. « Que veux-tu dire par « l'ennemi quel qu'il soit » ? N'est-il pas clair que l'ennemi est le Nevada que ce soit Madden ou DeCastro? »

Éric répondit. « Pas nécessairement. Les mondes des vampires et des garous sont en trains de s'entremêler et les humains s'uniront bientôt pour se dresser contre nous. Il est possible qu'il y ait plus de parties en jeu que les vampires et les garous. DeCastro est puissant, mais nous ne savons pas qui est en arrière de toutes ses décisions impitoyables et risquées. »

« Risquées? En quoi prendre le contrôle de la Louisiane alors qu'elle était en chute libre était «risqué» ? Il a semblé le faire très facilement. » J'étais encore amèrement déçue de la mort définitive de Sophie Anne même s'il elle avait une fois essayé de faire de moi son genre d'outil personnel.

« Sookie, chaque prise de pouvoir dans le monde des vampires est risquée et c'est une décision qui ne se prend pas sur un coup de tête. Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il y avait d'autres personnes d'impliquées en arrière de ces vampires. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons été si prudent et ne t'avons pas contactée. Nous ne savons pas qui nous observe. »

Je regardai Éric attentivement et su qu'il cachait quelque chose. Je pouvais le sentir grâce à notre lien et je pouvais sentir de la tension venant de Quinn alors je me doutais bien qu'il y avait autre chose. « Éric, qui d'autre serait impliqué? Pourquoi es-tu si prudent? Qui sont ces autres personnes? Je sais que tu le sais et crois avoir le droit de le savoir aussi. » Je dis tout cela très calmement, j'avais déjà trop crié cette nuit. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

« Sookie, comment te sens-tu ces derniers temps? »

« Huh? » Répondis-je stupidement. Éric me posait une question étrange si on considérait notre précédent sujet de conversation.

Éric paru frustré pendant un moment et repris. « Ce que je veux dire, très chère, c'est : T'es-tu sentie bizarre ou différente ces derniers temps? »

« Éric, je comprends ce que «comment te sens-tu» veut dire. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi me poses-tu cette question? Que se passe-t-il? » Ce cercle sans fin de question commençait sérieusement à me fatiguer. Je voulais comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire pendant que j'étais encore consciente.

Il secoua la tête comme s'il ne voulait pas continuer. Il regarda plutôt Quinn. « Le sens-tu? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Quinn acquiesça à contrecœur. « Oui. »

Tout cela devenait exaspérant. « Quoi? Sentir quoi? »

Ma maison ne sentais pas! Amélia était encore plus maniaque de la propreté que moi! Comment osaient-ils? Si c'était un genre de concours d'humour de SurNat, ils se trompaient de fille. J'en avais assez de tout ce cirque. J'en avais assez d'eux TOUS qui essayaient de contrôler ma vie et me pouvoir clamer haut et fort que je leur appartenais. Je suis une femme seule et indépendante. Je n'avais besoin d'aucun d'entre eux.

Éric interrompit les rugissements de la femme indépendante en moi. « Sookie, quels hommes sont venus te tenir compagnie ici dernièrement? »

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, j'étais debout, encore enroulée dans cette affreuse couverture et je giflais Éric de toutes mes forces. « Comment OSES-tu? Ce n'est pas de TES affaires. Tu n'as pas donné de signe de vie pendant des mois et soudainement, tu apparais en ramenant du même coup mon ex et tu crois avoir le droit de connaître tous ces détails de MA vie? »

Je m'apprêtais à frapper Éric une autre fois et sentis ma main être retenue. À ma grande surprise, ce n'était pas Éric qui m'avait arrêtée mais Quinn. Choquée, je le regardais tenir ma main comme je m'apprêtais à attaquer Éric une seconde fois. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Quinn était le plus étrange des trois ce soir.

« Sookie. » Souffla Quinn. « Comme je te l'ai dit tantôt, tu dois écouter. »


	6. Chapitre 6

Note de l'auteure: Pour ceux et celles qui aiment savoir les playlists, j'ai écouté beaucoup d'Apocalyptica en écrivant ce chapitre. Surtout la chanson « I don't care ».

**** I do not own this story, to read the original version from Apearle, here's the link : .net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

**** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, pour lire la version originale de Apearle, voici le lien : ****.net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6<br>**

Je me tenais donc debout, Quinn me tenant la main alors que cette atroce couverture glissais de mes épaules. Je regardai Éric, m'attendant presque à ce qu'il saute sur Quinn pour l'attaquer, mais encore une fois, il me surprit en restant parfaitement calme et immobile. Je venais juste de le gifler alors il devait simplement se ficher du fait que Quinn me touchait.

Wow! J'étais vraiment tombée dans un monde différent.

Quinn relâcha doucement ma main pendant qu'Éric s'asseyait et nous regardait. Normalement, si un homme m'avait touché en sa présence, il l'aurait envoyé balader dans le mur. Mais encore une fois, je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire. Pourquoi Éric était-il si patient avec Quinn?

Il était assis et ne bougeait pas mais je pouvais sentir sa rage émaner par vague au travers de notre lien. Elle n'était pas dirigée vers Quinn. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait pour ma réaction violente mais elle n'était pas entièrement dirigée vers moi non plus.

« Sookie. » Grogna Éric.

Oh oh! Pas de très chère ou de chérie, ni de douce voix qui pourrait vous faire fondre. C'était mauvais signe.

« Euh… je… euh… je suis désolée. » Balbutiai-je rapidement, essayant de regagner le terrain que je venais de perdre. Mais je ne pense pas que cela suffirait.

Cela ne suffit pas.

Trop vite pour que je puisse le voir, Éric se tenait devant moi, regardant mon visage. Ses yeux étaient en feu : les couleurs de flammes azurées.

Je déglutis, digne des personnages de dessins animés. J'étais vraiment dans le trouble.

Quand il reprit la parole, je pus voir que ses crocs étaient descendus, je n'osai donc pas l'interrompre cette fois.

« Sookie, je commence à être tanné de cette attitude d'enfant. N'essaie pas de tout nier en bloc, fais juste l'assumer. Je me démène à m'y retrouver dans ce filet de mensonges que ton foutu grand-père Fae a tissé et ta fierté mal placée ne sert qu'à nous faire perdre du temps que nous n'avons pas. »

Je tremblais maintenant. Je restai silencieuse mais réussi à hocher légèrement la tête pour lui faire savoir que je l'avais entendu et que je me calmais.

Il soutint mon regard et enchaîna. « Sookie, quand as-tu vu Niall pour la dernière fois? »

« Ummm… Il y a quelques semaines je crois. » Répondis-je rapidement pour ne pas le mettre encore plus en colère.

« Quel jour, Sookie? » Me demanda-t-il.

« À Noël. »

« Et qui était l'autre Fae avec lui? »

« Quel autre Fae Éric? Les seules Fae que je connais sont mon grand-père et mes deux cousins! » Il ne faisait que me mélanger encore plus avec toutes ses questions.

Il soupira et se recula légèrement. Il s'était un peu calmé mais je pouvais toujours ressentir de la rage teintée d'autre chose. Tristesse? Ou regrets?

« Non, je crois que tu as « rencontré » une autre Fae, Sookie. » Il cracha le mot rencontré la voix chargée de venin.

Ma patience arrivait à sa fin, Je n'avais eu de réponse à aucune de mes questions et Éric ne faisait que me questionner d'avantage.

Je secouai ma tête en tentant de m'éclaircir les idées et baissai mon regard. « Éric, je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler. » Murmurais-je avant de continuer un peu plus fortement. « Je comprends que tu sois fâché qu'un autre homme soit venu ici. J'ai compris. Mais quel est le lien avec Niall? »

« Bon sang, Sookie! » Rugit Éric. Il s'avança et Agrippa le haut de mon bras, me forçant à le regarder.

« Il n'était pas un humain. C'était un Fae! Quinn et moi avons dû battre un Garou jusqu'à-ce qu'il soit presque mort pour qu'il nous avoue qu'il était ici à Noël et qu'il nous dise le peu de choses qu'il savait.

« Quoi! Vous avez battu Preston? » Demandai-je.

« Preston? Non, un Garou appelé Ralph qui aime avoir de l'attention et qui ne pouvait garder sous silence les petits services qu'il rendait. Preston? Est-ce le Fae qui était ici? »

« Non, Preston était un Garou, je l'ai vu transformer une de ses pattes juste en avant de moi. » Cela n'avait plus aucun sens.

Quinn qui avait été une montagne silencieuse jusqu'à présent s'exclama alors. « Il a transformé seulement une patte? Sookie, aucun Garou ou Changeling ne peut transformer QU'UNE SEULE de ses pattes. Ce sont les deux bras ou rien, de plus il est très difficile de changer seulement une partie de son corps sans que le reste suive. »

J'avais légèrement tourné ma tête pour regarder Quinn quand il parlait et au fur et à mesure que l'information se rendait à mon cerveau, je fermai les yeux et laissai retomber mon menton sur ma poitrine.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé? Je savais tout cela… Sam M'en avait même déjà parlé. Preston avait dit qu'il venait d'une famille talentueuse, peut-être que c'était la réponse à tout. Ce qu'ils disaient ne pouvait être vrai. Il était un Garou, pas un Fae… Mais alors, pourquoi sa signature mentale était différente? Merde! Son cerveau ne ressemblait à celui d'aucun Garou ou Changeling que j'avais rencontré. Et Jason qui aurait prêté ma terre à des garous pour qu'ils puissent venir chasser? Cela n'avait pas plus de sens. Nous n'étions pas en très bons termes mais il n'aurait jamais fait cela sans m'en parler. De toute façon, connaissait-il d'autres Garous en dehors de la communauté de Hotshot? Pourquoi rien de tout cela ne m'était venu à l'esprit ce jour? Je ne vais jamais me promener dans les bois, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait le soir de Noël?

Éric interrompit le cours de mes pensées en me posant la question la plus étrange qui soit. « Sookie, ne trouves-tu pas étrange le fait que Niall soit arrivé chez toi juste après le départ de ce « Garou » ? »

Je relevai instantanément la tête et rencontrai son regard. Il me tenait toujours mais pas aussi fort, et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je me serais probablement effondrée sur les genoux.

Oh mon Dieu! C'est comme si une nappe de brouillard disparaissait de mon esprit concernant ces deux jours. Qu'avais-je fait? Je ne connaissais même pas cet homme et j'avais COUCHÉ avec lui! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, a moins que…

« La magie des Fae ma chère. » Il pouvait aisément vois l'horreur se peindre sur mon visage et avait comprit ma panique. « Quinn et moi pouvons tous les deux le sentir et je ne sais pas comment il se fait que ta sorcière ne le puisse pas. C'est faible, mais ça explique pourquoi tu n'as pas su que c'était un Fae.

« Oh non. » J'inspirai et commençai à trembler. Je sentais les larmes affluer et je ne pourrais les retenir d'aucune façon cette fois.

Éric me serra fortement contre sa poitrine alors que de violents sanglots secouaient mon corps. Il parla doucement dans mes cheveux. « Sookie, tu dois nous dire ce qu'il a fait. Qu'a fait ce Preston quand il était ici? »

Je ne pouvais plus en prendre. Ce furent les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	7. Chapitre 7

**** I do not own this story, to read the original version from Apearle, here's the link : .net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

**** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, pour lire la version originale de Apearle, voici le lien : .net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 7<p>

**3 jours avant la grande révélation des Garous et des Changelings.**

Alcide***** avait entendu des rumeurs à propos d'un garou à Bon Temps qui serait là pour un « petit travail ». Dans le monde des Cess, cela ne voulait jamais rien dire de bon alors il avait demandé à Calvin s'il savait quoi que ce soit à ce propos.

Il était déterminé à régler le plus de problèmes possibles avant la révélation et il payait grassement ses informateurs pour être au courant de ce qui se passait en Louisiane même si ce n'était que des rumeurs. Il n'allait pas laisser qui que ce soit rendre cette révélation encore plus compliquée.

Il attendait un retour d'appel de Calvin, il fut donc un peu surpris de le voir entrer dans son bureau au milieu de l'après-midi. « Hey Calvin! Je croyais que tu allais simplement me retourner mon appel. » Il s'approcha et serra la main de la panthère-garou avant de lui offrir un café que Calvin s'empressa de refuser.

Calvin n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il avait enquêté pendant la nuit sur ce qu'Alcide lui avait demandé. Bien évidement, cela l'avait mené tout droit à la propriété de Sookie Stackhouse. Cette fille semblait vraiment attirer tous les problèmes, quels qu'ils soient.

« Alcide, j'ai suivi les traces de cet étrange Garou la nuit passée et elles mènent tout droit chez Sookie. »

Alcide soupira, il aurait du s'en douter. Les problèmes suivaient Sookie. « Bien, peux-tu me renseigner sur ce qu'ils ont fait là et pourquoi ils y étaient? As-tu vu Sookie?»

Calvin se doutait qu'il voudrait avoir des nouvelles de Sookie alors il était passé la voir chez _Merlotte's _à l'heure du dîner pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore en un morceau. « Après avoir suivi les traces la nuit passée, je suis passée la voir ce matin pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Cependant Alcide, il n'y a pas que ce garou qui s'est promené dans les bois de Sookie dernièrement. » Ajouta-t-il.

Alcide s'assit à son bureau en posant ses coudes sur celui-ci. « Quoi d'autre? » Voulu-t-il savoir.

« Fae. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Fae irait faire là-bas avec un garou? » Demanda Alcide. Calvin ne sut que répondre. Dans quoi Sookie Stackhouse avait-elle encore mis les pieds cette fois?

« Avec la révélation qui est prévue pour cette semaine, je veux m'assurer qu'elle sera en sécurité, mais je ne peux envoyer personne de ma meute, je suis en manque d'effectif ici. » Dit Alcide en regardant Calvin, espérant qu'il ait quelque chose à proposer.

« Eh bien, Mel sera là mais je ne veux pas impliquer ma meute si ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous ne sommes pas encrés dans la société comme vous. Nous ne sommes qu'une petite communauté et nous ne voulons perdre personne. » Répondit Calvin.

Alcide était un peu irrité face à la réticence de Calvin pour aider, mais comprenais ce à quoi il était confronté. Sa meute était petite et diminuait d'année en année, il était normal qu'il ne veuille pas les impliquer dans un conflit avec les fae.

« Est-elle avec quelqu'un en ce moment? » Demanda Alcide, disant à voix haute ce à quoi ils pensaient tous deux. Prendre soin de Sookie était un travail à temps plein et ils savaient tous deux que leurs frères s'en contrefichaient. Voyait-elle toujours Quinn? Ou était-elle avec Éric maintenant? Alcide avait entendu du chantage que le Nevada avait fait sur Quinn pour l'obliger à se battre à leurs côtés, il était donc fort probable que les choses ne se soient pas bien passé entre lui et Sookie après cela, mais on ne savait jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec cette femme.

Alcide savait aussi que Quinn était dans la région ce mois-ci, peut-être devrait-il simplement agir comme un homme et lui demander directement au lieu de faire des suppositions avec Calvin.

« Je vais appeler Quinn. Il est en Louisiane en ce moment, peut-être a-t-il été en contact avec elle. » Calvin acquiesça, il n'avait pas vu Quinn à Bon Temps dernièrement mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne voyait plus Sookie. Il éprouvait le plus grand respect pour lui et avait été honoré de le rencontrer au mariage de Jason et Crystal. De plus, me^me s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il trouvait que lui et Sookie iraient très bien ensemble, qui de mieux qu'un tigre pour veiller sur elle après tout ?

Alcide composa le numéro et mit le téléphone sur le haut-parleur pour qu'ils puissent parler tous les deux si c'était nécessaire.

_« Quinn à l'appareil. »_

« Quinn, c'est Alcide Herveaux, Calvin Norris est avec moi aussi. »

Silence.

_« Oui ? »_ Répondit Quinn d'une voix si grave que cela ressemblait plus à un grognement.

« Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il y ait des activités suspicieuses entre les garous et les fae à Bon Temps et…»

_« Bon Temps? »_ Le coupa Quinn. _« C'est en lien avec Sookie? »_ Eh bien, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de tourner autours du pot en tout cas.

Alcide repris. « En fait oui, c'est en lien. Calvin a détecté des traces de garous et de Fae sur sa propriété. J'ai demandé à Calvin d'aller vérifier quand j'ai entendu dire qu'un garou était dans la région pour un _petit travail. _»

Quinn gloussa. _« Un petit travail hein? »_

« Oui exactement, tu sais comment ces choses peuvent déraper dans notre monde et je voulais savoir si Sookie avait mentionné quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. » Alcide avait formulé sa question de façon à ce que Quinn soit obligé de lui avouer si oui ou non ils étaient encore ensemble.

Quinn était à nouveau silencieux.

« Quinn? »

Sa voix sembla avoir descendue d'un octave encore si cela était possible. _« Je n'ai pas parlé à Sookie depuis la prise de la Louisiane Alcide. »_

Alcide regarda Calvin. Ils avaient tous deux la même expression, leurs yeux s'étaient agrandis et leurs sourcils étaient arqués vers le plafond.

_(Pensés d'Alcide) Eh bien, nous étions fixés maintenant. Sookie devait avoir mal pris la présence de Quinn aux côtés du Nevada, même s'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à choisir entre ma sœur Janice et ma petite amie, encore moins si cette petite amie est Sookie. Janice était la seule famille qui me restait après que mon père fut tué. Quinn vivait une situation similaire maintenant que sa mère était morte. _

Quinn n'était donc peut-être pas la personne qui gardera un œil sur Sookie donc.

Quinn reprit la parole. _« De toute façon, le roi m'a demandé de veiller sur elle la nuit de la révélation. Elle est sous sa protection mais il ne fait pas assez confiance en Northman pour le charger de ce travail. »_

Les mâchoires d'Alcide et de Calvin se décrochèrent. « Quinn, c'est exactement ce que nous espérions entendre. Nous voulions nous assurer que Sookie serait en sécurité puisque nous ne pouvions nous en charger. »

_« Et vous avez pensé à moi? »_ Demanda Quinn mais on pouvait sentir l'amusement dans sa voix.

« Quinn, si vous découvrez quoi que ce soit en lien avec des activités des garous de la région faites-le moi savoir pour que je puisse m'en charger le plus tôt possible. J'essaie de me débarrasser de tous les problèmes que je peux d'ici la révélation. »

_« Je le ferai, merci de m'avoir averti de la situation. Nous nous reparlerons bientôt. »_

Alcide lui dit aurevoir et mit fin à l'appel. La seule question qu'il se posait était de savoir s'il devait ou non appeler Northman.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Je tiens à rappeler qu'Alcide est le prénom de Léonard Herveaux dans la version originale de l'histoire.


	8. Chapitre 8

Et oui! Me voici de retour après un mois de vacances sans ordinateur! Je reprend du service et recommence à traduire cette histoire!

**** I do not own this story, to read the original version from Apearle, here's the link : .net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

**** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, pour lire la version originale de Apearle, voici le lien : ****.net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Encore 3 jours avant la grande révélation des Garous et des Changelings.**

Éric s'assit à son bureau pour voir aux finances du bar, mais ne leur accordait que peu d'attention. Il était distrait, oui même les vampires pouvaient être distraits! Il pensait encore aux informations que certaines sources de Pam avaient découvertes sur DeCastro et le Nevada.

Le fait qu'ils utilisent encore Quinn même après la mort de sa mère n'était pas un réel choc. Ils tenteraient assurément de le manipuler encore jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans les arènes là où ils le voulaient. Cependant, cela laissait sous-entendre que Quinn n'était pas complètement loyal envers le Nevada. Il serait donc plus aisé de faire changer ses allégeances en cas de besoin, spécialement s'ils tentaient de le renvoyer dans l'arène. Même Éric frémit en pensant à cela, ils n'auraient qu'à garantir la sécurité de sa sœur. Il était sûr que Pam _adorerait_ s'en charger.

Il restait bien sûr le fait qu'il ait déjà été en couple avec Sookie, mais cela avait eu lieu avant qu'ils soient officiellement liés. Il aurait pu le tuer pour cela mais Éric savait reconnaître une force quand il en voyait une et Quinn représentait assurément une force pour eux. De plus, Sookie ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole si elle découvrait qu'il avait tué Quinn.

DeCastro avait un plan en tête, Éric en était sûr. Il devait simplement découvrir qui le soutenait. Le Nevada était pauvre mais pourquoi prendre tant de risques pour s'approprier la Louisiane et l'Arkansas qui étaient à un millier de kilomètre d'eux? Le Texas était plus près et Stan n'était pas en position de force lui non plus. Foutu ouragan Katrina qui avait ravagé les communautés de vampires du coin.

Et maintenant cette maudite révélation des changelings qui leur tombait dessus aussi. En plus de découvrir ce qu'avait le Nevada en tête, il devait surveiller les Cess du coin. Il n'avait certes pas besoin de se préoccuper avec eux, mais avec l'apparition d'un deuxième groupe de créatures surnaturelles, les humains voudront sûrement et stupidement tous les mettre dans un seul et même groupe. Éric savait ce qu'il devait faire mais il ne savait pas comment cela irait ni comment cela serait reçu par les autres.

Alcide et lui devaient unir leur forces, cela l'aiderait à se protéger et ils lui seraient loyaux en cas de problèmes avec le Nevada. DeCastro aurait à les affronter tous et Éric ne croyait pas que DeCastro serait fou à ce point. Il savait qu'Alcide était du même avis que lui, de plus, avoir Quinn à leurs côtés inciterait les autres changelings à se joindre à eux. Quinn était un véritable Dieu chez les Cess et il avait des connections un peu partout dans le monde surnaturel grâce à son travail. Avoir le soutien de Quinn pourrait définitivement faire tourner la balance en faveur d'Éric.

Il semblerait que DeCastro ou Madden avait payé certains gardes de l'institution où la mère de Quinn était internée pour qu'ils la laissent sortir à la pleine lune, forçant ainsi Quinn à avoir une dette envers le Nevada. DeCastro voulait tellement sortir Quinn de la Louisiane qu'il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à laisser une tigresse en liberté dans la ville. Un très gros risque qu'il avait pris. DeCastro n'avait pas dû apprécier le rapprochement qu'il y avait en entre Quinn et Sophie-Anne, ce qui l'avait poussé à orchestrer une mise en scène qui forcerait Quinn à revenir vers lui. Il y avait ensuite eu l'assassinat de Sophie-Anne qui avait été commis de sang froid, elle était une bonne reine et ne méritait pas cela. Éric se réjouirait de couper la tête de Victor Madden pour ce qu'il avait fait à la reine.

Et maintenant, ils s'unissaient tous. Les Lycanthropes et les vampires. Seigneur, qu'était devenu le monde?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Éric ne retomberait pas dans les filets de Felipe. Il agirait le premier cette fois, il devait approcher Quinn avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait entendu dire qu'il était de retour en Louisiane ce qui était surprenant, Éric s'attendait à ce que DeCastro l'enchaîne à lui.

Il pourrait bien lui passer un appel « amical ».

« Pam! » Cria Éric.

Pam fut à la porte l'instant suivant. « Oui? »

« Pam je veux que tu me trouves le numéro de téléphone du tigre. Je dois lui parler. »

« Cela sera sûrement intéressant. » Dit Pam en sortant pour aller chercher le numéro Dieu sait où.

Elle fut de retour plus vite qu'Éric l'aurait cru mais cette femme était pleine de ressources.

Pam resta dans la pièce pendant qu'il composait le numéro, elle ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois avant que le tigre ne réponde. « Oui? Ici Quinn. »

« Quinn, c'est Éric Northman. » Il ne devait pas partir du mauvais pied avec lui. Il le voulait comme allié, il devait tester le terrain subtilement pour savoir s'il était prêt à se dresser contre Felipe à ses côtés.

Les paroles que Quinn prononça ensuite le choquèrent. « M'appelles-tu aussi au sujet de Sookie? »

Aussi? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

« Que veux-tu dire tigre? »

« De moi qui à été engagé pour veiller sur Sookie la nuit de la révélation des Changelings? Je croyais que le roi t'aurait appelé et qu'Alcide t'auraient également prévenu. »

« Tu as été engagé pour veiller sur Sookie par le roi et Alcide? » Demanda Éric. Pourquoi Alcide aurait-il appelé Quinn et pourquoi le roi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé? À quoi Felipe jouait-il?

« Oui, le roi ne te fait pas confiance à cause de ton lien avec Sookie. » Éric grogna dans le téléphone, mais Quinn enchaîna. « Northman, la révélation des changelings concerne Sookie plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et c'est pourquoi Alcide m'a appelé, il ne savait pas que nous n'étions plus ensemble. »

Pam et Éric eurent un léger sourire à cette dernière remarque, mais Éric se repris rapidement. « Que veux-tu dire par « Plus que je peux l'imaginer? » »

Quinn lui raconta ce qu'il avait appris d'Alcide sur ce Changelings qui avait été à Bon Temps et le fait que Calvin avait confirmé qu'un Changelings étrange avait rodé dans les bois de Sookie mais il avait aussi dénoté la présence d'un Fae.

Éric analysa le tout rapidement. Le Fae présent dans ses bois ne pouvait être que de sa famille, mais le changeling présent était quant à lui plus inquiétant. Éric voulait en savoir plus.

« Merci Quinn, je vais contacter Alcide pour tenter d'en apprendre plus. Je veux découvrir qui est ce mystérieux visiteur et ce qu'il veut à Sookie. »

Quinn pris une pause, Éric savait qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose et attendit. « Northman… Tu as de bonnes raisons de vouloir me voir mort. Je veux que vous sachiez que je n'aurais jamais aidé DeCastro s'il ne tenait pas ma famille. C'est un bâtard et il prévoit quelque chose de plus gros que de simplement prendre la Louisiane. » Il s'éclaira la gorge avant de continuer. « J'ai aussi de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il est responsable de la mort de ma mère, je suis inquiet pour ma sœur. Je l'ai mise dans une maison en sécurité pour l'instant mais je ne peux pas garantir que ce sera le cas pour longtemps. De plus, son intérêt soudain pour Sookie est troublant. »

Éric avait déjà pensé à tout ceci. « Oui, je suis aussi arrivé à toutes ces conclusions au sujet de ta mère. Et je veux parler à Herveaux concernant Sookie. Pourrais-tu venir au _Fangtasia_ demain soir? Je vais arranger une rencontre. »

« Oui Northman, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Je veux simplement garder ma sœur en sécurité. Je t'aiderai aussi à protéger Sookie si c'est ce que tu veux mais je ne peux désobéir ouvertement au roi en n'allant pas au _Merlotte's_ la nuit de la révélation. Je dois continuer de suivre les ordres… » Éric pouvait sentir ce qu'il n'avait pas clairement dit. Il continuerait de suivre les ordres du roi… pour l'instant.

« C'est compris, soyez ici demain soir à huit heures et nous en parlerons plus en détail. »

Après qu'Éric ait raccroché, Pam attendit l'explosion. Il était resté calme tout au long de la conversation mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer.

Elle réagit juste à temps pour éviter de recevoir le Blackberry d'Éric en pleine tête. Il alla s'écraser sur le mur et se brisa en plusieurs pièces.

« Dois-je en commander un nouveau? Peut-être que si nous les achetons en grand nombre nous aurons un rabais. » Le nargua-t-elle au moment où une bouteille vide de True Blood alla rejoindre le cellulaire au sol.

« Elle est liée à MOI. » Rugit-il. « Comment ce lycanthrope a-t-il pu omettre de me dire qu'il avait appelé Quinn pour veiller sur elle? » Dit-il en tournant en rond devant son bureau.

Pam décida de tenter sa chance et répondit. « Eh bien au moins le tigre s'est montré utile. » Elle avait entendu toute la conversation. Si Éric n'avait pas voulu qu'elle l'entende, il lui aurait ordonné de quitter la pièce avant l'appel.

« Pam, fais quelques vérifications supplémentaires sur le tigre, je veux être sûr qu'il ne dise rien à DeCastro et met moi en communication avec Alcide Herveaux. »

Pam acquiesça et faillit ajouter qu'il aurait pu le faire lui-même s'il n'avait pas brisé SON téléphone, mais elle ne voulait pas le frustrer encore plus ce soir. Elle attendrait. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Alcide avant de le passer à Éric. Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir dans le divan, une autre conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas rater.

Alcide répondit. « Herveaux. »

« Herveaux, comment ce fait-il que je vienne d'apprendre de la part de Quinn qu'il y a eu un incident sur la propriété de _ma_ promise? » Grogna Éric au téléphone.

« Je n'étais pas certain si je devais t'y mêler ou non puisque que je n'y ai mêlé aucun autre vampire. » Répondit stupidement Alcide.

« Pas certain dis-tu? À partager des informations sur Sookie avec _moi_ ? » La vois d'Éric était étonnement calme. Pam connaissait ce ton.

« J'allais t'en parler après avoir eu le temps d'enquêter sur le sujet. Je dois encore trouver les changelings impliqués et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'un fae pourrait venir faire à Bon Temps.»

Non, il ne serait pas au courant de cela comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Éric quant à lui savait pourquoi et il se demandait ce que ce fae planifiait.

« Je veux tout savoir à ce sujet. Quinn vient ici demain soir à huit heures et je voudrais que tu viennes aussi. »

« Je serai là. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avant la révélation. » Éric savait que la majeure raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de venir était la présence de Quinn. Si Quinn avait accepté de rencontrer Éric, Alcide savait qu'il le devrait aussi. Quinn était très respecté, s'il acceptait de se joindre à lui, Éric sentait qu'Alcide suivrait le mouvement… comme beaucoup d'autres.

« Bien. Nous parlerons de tout cela demain alors. » Ils raccrochèrent tous deux. Éric hocha la tête en direction de Pam qui vint reprendre son téléphone. Elle était heureuse qu'il n'ait pas décidé de le lancer contre le mur aussi, même si ses sautes d'humeurs étaient assez drôles pour elle.

Elle laissa Éric avec ses pensés dans le bureau et partit en quêtes de plus d'informations pour lui… et bien sûr, elle avait un téléphone à commander.


	9. Chapitre 9

Désolée de cet énorme retard, j'ai eu des soucis avec mon ordinateur.

**** I do not own this story, to read the original version from Apearle, here's the link : .net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

**** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, pour lire la version originale de Apearle, voici le lien : ****.net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9<strong>

**Le lendemain, 2 jours avant la grande révélation des Garous et des Changelings.**

Éric attendait que Pam arrive au _Fangtasia_ pour qu'il puisse entendre ce qu'elle avait appris d'autre au sujet de Quinn et du Nevada.

Il y avait aussi toutes ces questions sur les Cess qui rôdaient chez Sookie. Alcide avait appelé Éric pour lui dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé les Garous en question et qu'il lui en dirait plus le soir venu. Il attendait dans le bar avec quelques autres invités quand Pam entra.

« Pamela. » Dit-il avec un signe de tête.

Elle lui retourna son salut en inclinant un peu plus la tête et ses yeux s'éclairèrent un peu quand elle vit le nouveau téléphone sur le bureau. Elle lança un rapide regard aux autres personnes présentes.

« Qu'as-tu pu apprendre de plus sur Qinn Pam? »

Sa bouche forma une moue déçue quand elle vit qu'il n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon pour le téléphone. Il était encore plus amusant de voir ses réactions quand il ignorait ses tentatives de le mettre en colère.

« Vous aviez raison à propos de son « inclinaison » à vouloir changer de camp. Quinn essaie de se défaire du Nevada depuis que sa mère est morte et il se soucie de sa sœur aussi. Sa demeure « sécuritaire » n'a pas été difficile à trouver et si DeCastro voulait la trouver, il pourrait le faire en un claquement de doigts. » Répondit-elle.

Éric acquiesça. « Autre chose? »

« Non, mais j'attends encore des rapports de plusieurs contacts au courant de la nuit. »

Éric pouffa. Les contacts de Pam… Il s'agissait plus de son réseau d'ex-amants autours du monde, mais c'était utile dans des situations comme celles-ci. Étant tolérant et pas trop contraignant, il la laissait voyager à sa guise et encore une fois, cela lui apportait du positif. Il avait appris au cours de sa longue vie qu'être cruel et de gagner l'obéissance avec la terreur et la violence n'était pas la meilleure solution. Felipe DeCastro devrait peut-être bien apprendre cette leçon bientôt lui aussi.

De Castro était l'opposé parfait d'Éric en ce qui avait trait aux tactiques pour gouverner. Éric savait comment être ferme, mais juste et a8insi s'attirer la loyauté de ses sujets. Felipe croyait quant à lui que la meilleure façon de gagner la confiance de ses sujets était de leur imposer son pouvoir, de les soumettre et de les traiter comme des moins que rien. Eh bien, vous pouvez battre un chien jusqu'à ce qu'il meure ou qu'il se retourne contre vous. Et Éric n'allait certainement pas mourir.

Un coup sur la porte et une serveuse annonça l'arrivée de Quinn. Éric approuva et elle fit entrer Quinn dans le bureau.

Éric n'avait pas vu Quinn en personne depuis cette fameuse nuit et il était sous sa forme animale, mais il devait admettre que c'était un grand guerrier. Il l'avait vu se battre dans les arènes alors lorsqu'il était plus jeune, pas plus de 19 ans. Il était déjà impressionnant à l'époque, Éric imaginait à peine ce dont il était capable maintenant. Le Nevada voulait probablement le revoir dans les arènes, il y plus d'argent en jeu lorsqu'il se battait que lors de la saison du Super Bowl. Cependant, l'argent n'avait aucun intérêt pour Quinn alors ils avaient du trouver son point faible : sa famille.

Pam le regarda de haut en bas avec un regard appréciateur. Il portait des bottes de travailleur, un jeans foncé et un pull à manches longues blanc.

« Quinn. » Le salua Éric.

À la surprise et la satisfaction d'Éric, il lui retourna son salut en une version encore plus respectueuse en inclinant sa tête jusque sur son torse. Éric n'avait jamais vu Pam avec la bouche si grande ouverte. Sookie aurait dit qu'elle essayait d'avaler des mouches.

« Sheriff Northman. Est-ce sécuritaire de parler librement ici? » Demanda-t-il. Il ne voulait pas savoir s'il pouvait parler franchement mais plutôt si le bâtiment risquait d'être sous écoute.

« Oui, je vérifie mon bureau chaque semaine. »

« Bien. Je sais que nous avons d'autres sujets plus importants à discuter, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que je voulais vous assurer de ma fidélité. »

Dire qu'Éric était choqué était un euphémisme, cependant, il ne laissa pas ses émotions transparaîtes sur son visage. « Vraiment? » Demanda-t-il plutôt.

« Oui, ma sœur et moi ne sommes pas en sécurité avec DeCastro et je sais que vous n'approuvez pas ce qu'il à fait à votre reine et aux autres shérifs. J'aimais Sophie Anne et je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour effacer la part que j'ai joué dans cette prise de pouvoir. Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas me croire, mais je n'ai toutefois aucune intention envers Sookie autre que d'assurer sa sécurité. Elle me faisait confiance. » Il s'arrêta et regarda le sol. « Mais je ne me suis pas montré digne de sa confiance. »

Éric regarda rapidement Pam qui se tenait derrière Quinn et elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Pam était la meilleure pour lire et deviner les intentions des gens et son approbation aux dires de Quinn incitait Éric à le croire.

« J'accepte et vous offre mon assistance pour protéger votre sœur. Vous voudrez sûrement la loger ailleurs puisque Pam à aisément su trouver votre cachette et si elle le peut, aucun doute que les hommes de DeCastro ou Madden le peuvent aussi.

Quinn acquiesça au moment ou un autre coup résonna à la porte et Alcide Herveaux fut introduit dans le bureau. Il salua Éric et Pam d'un signe de tête et serra la main de Quinn.

« Herveaux. » Lui demanda Éric. « As-tu découvert l'identité de ceux qui ont été rode chez Sookie? »

Alcide s'éclairci la gorge avant de parler, il se demandait sûrement ce qui se passait entre Éric et Quinn lorsqu'il était entré. « Oui, son nom est Ralph Henderson et il travaille pour le « Never Never Late Courriers ». »

Éric roula les yeux. Il avait toujours pensé que le nom était un peu exagéré, mais après tout, il avait bien nommé son bar le _Fangtasia_. Au moins, il avait une bonne raison de le faire : il avait un commerce vampirique touristique pour attirer les humains naïfs et idiots.

« Je connais cette compagnie et son dirigeant. » Dit-il en pensant immédiatement à Niall. Il surprit le regard de Quinn à ces mots et réalisa qu'il connaissait aussi le fameux propriétaire. Intéressant.

Alcide continua. « J'ai entendu dire que c'était l'avoir d'un Fae, mais je n'ai rien pu apprendre de plus concret. Cela pourrait peut-être expliquer l'odeur de Fae que Calvin Norris a senti chez Sookie. »

Éric ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de leur dire exactement. Le fait que Sookie soit en partie Fae devait rester secret au reste du monde.

Quinn et Éric partagèrent un regard qui fit comprendre à Éric que Quinn savait quelque chose à propos de Niall. « Peut-être. » Dit alors tout simplement le tigre.

Éric enchaîna. « Oui, ce pourrait être cela. Je crois que je vais aller rendre une petite visite à ce Ralph pour savoir ce que je pourrais apprendre de plus. »

Alcide dégluti et regarda Éric avec appréhension. « Je comprends ce que tu veux faire, mais je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Pas avec la révélation qui approche. »

« Je comprends ta position et saurai me débrouiller seul. » Lui assura Éric.

Quinn l'interrompit. « Je viendrai avec toi. »

Alcide regarda rapidement Quinn, mais ne dit rien.

« Bien. » Dit Éric. « Alcide, j'imagine que tu sais où nous pouvons le trouver? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il sortait souvent dans un certain bar » Dit-il en tendant une enveloppe qu'il avait sortie de la poche de sa veste à Éric.

Éric ouvrit l'enveloppe et y trouva le nom du bar ainsi qu'une photo du garou en question. Il examina rapidement le contenu de l'enveloppe et le tendit à Quinn qui ne pu retenir un petit rire en lisant le nom de la bâtisse, mais se repris rapidement. Éric avait failli avoir la même réaction et ne savait pas comment Alcide faisait pour rester si impassible.

« Nous irons voir ce foutu garou. » Dit Éric.

« Bien. » Conclu Alcide. « Maintenant écoutez Northman. J'ai pensé, avec la révélation bis qui approche à grand pas, que les garous et les vampires restant en Louisiane devraient unir leurs forces. »

Pam et Éric sourirent narquoisement. Il est vrai qu'avoir Quinn de leur côté ne pouvait être qu'un avantage.

« Je pensais la même chose Herveaux. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre depuis que le Nevada est entré dans cette histoire, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que nous devons protéger nos arrières. »

Alcide acquiesça. « Oui, je ne leur fait pas confiance. J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles les meutes du Nevada avaient eu des problèmes parce que les vampires ne cessaient d'interférer dans leurs affaires et je ne veux pas que cela arrive ici. »

Pam prit alors la parole. « Oui, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses venant d'une de mes _amies_ qui habite au Nevada. Elle est une lycanthrope et est très contente d'avoir pu partir de cet État. » Elle ronronna presque en prononçant le mot amie.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard en pensant à Pam ayant une relation avec une lycanthrope. Alcide avait presque l'air impressionné, Éric de son côté était plutôt habitué aux lubies sexuelles de Pam.

Éric continua avant qu'Alcide n'ait trop d'images mentales de cette situation. « Très bien alors. Herveaux, nous devrons garder tout ceci secret. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque que Madden ou DeCastro découvre que nous travaillons ensemble. Ne te fie à aucune information si elle ne vient pas directement de Pam ou moi et essaie de savoir si les panthères seront de la partie aussi. Quinn approuveras-tu cette alliance entre les vampires et les Cess de Louisiane? »

Il avait présenté la chose de façon à ce que ce dernier ne puisse pas réellement refuser, mais de toute façon, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas accepter. Aussi acquiesça-t-il d'un signe de tête.

« Merveilleux. Hervaux, merci d'être venu. Je te contacterai bientôt. »

Alcide savait qu'il était prié de partir mais il voulait ajouter une dernière chose. « Éric, je ne peux me permettre d'avoir une mauvaise situation à gérer en ce moment. Soyez discret. »

Éric grogna et ses crocs pointèrent. « Discrets? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous pourrions être autre chose que discret? »


	10. Chapitre 10

**** I do not own this story, to read the original version from Apearle, here's the link : .net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

**** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, pour lire la version originale de Apearle, voici le lien : .net/s/5012614/1/Revealed**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn et Éric étaient entrés dans le bar par la porte des employés. C'est fou de voir jusqu'où vous pouviez aller sans problème juste en ayant l'air d'être à votre place et d'avoir le droit d'être là. De plus, il était peu probable que quelqu'un se risque à essayer de stopper deux hommes très musclés qui mesuraient chacun près de deux mètres. Les regards qu'ils s'attirèrent en entrant dans la salle étaient sans prix. Seuls, ils étaient un phénomène, mais ensemble, ils étaient incroyables, effrayants et terriblement sexy.<p>

Le contraste entre eux était comme le jour et la nuit. Éric avec ses cheveux blonds, peau pâle et vêtements noirs avec un blouson ouvert. Puis Quinn avec sa peau tannée, son crâne rasé et ses bras musclés exposés par sa camisole. Le rêve de n'importe quelle fille qui devenait réalité. En fait, au vu de l'endroit c'est plutôt le rêve des hommes présent qui devenait réalité.

Ils s'installèrent dans le coin d'où ils pouvaient voir presque tout le bar. Quinn désigna immédiatement un Cess installé au bar d'un signe de tête. Éric le regarda avec un sourire narquois, c'était l'homme sur la photo qu'Alcide leurs avait fournie. Il était grand, mais moins que Quinn. Il avait des cheveux foncés et attachés sur sa nuque. Sa barque était artistiquement taillée et il ressemblait aux Garous qui combattaient dans les arènes. Il était habillé tout de noir et portait un genre de collier pour chien autours du cou. « Approprié » pensa Éric. Il échangea un regard avec Quinn et su qu'ils partageaient cette pensée.

Ils avaient mis au point un plan avant de venir pour pouvoir faire sortir ce Ralph du bar sans trop attirer l'attention. Éric aurait voulu juste l'assommer sur le bar et le sortir une fois inconscient en le traînant par son stupide collier, mais la police serait alors probablement informée et Éric était bien connu dans les environs. Ils auraient donc à être plus subtiles.

Quinn laissa Éric et s'approcha de Ralph au bar. Pam avait supplié pour venir, mais Éric n'avait pas cru cette idée bonne. Pam avait trop d'anciennes conquêtes dans le coin.

Quinn s'assit à côté de Ralph et lui mit une bonne claque dans le dos. « Hey Ralph! Bon sang, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité! » Quinn espérait que le rôle de la vieille connaissance suffirait. Un éclair de confusion passa dans les yeux de Ralph avant d'être remplacé par un regard vif qu'il promena sur Quinn.

« Umm, oui… je… Je suis désolée, mais je ne me souviens pas de votre nom…»

Quinn rit de bon cœur et enchaîna. « C'est John! Seigneur Ralph, cela fait-il si longtemps? Qu'es-tu devenu? » Heureusement pour eux, Ralph semblait avoir déjà pris quelques consommations. Heureusement pour eux mais moins pour Quinn. Ralph se redressa et pinça les fesse parfaitement musclées de Quinn.

« Hey hey! Pas ici Ralph. » Quinn regarda autours de la salle et rencontra le regard d'Éric qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre face à cette situation. Ralph interpréta son regard comme s'il cherchait un coin où ils seraient plus tranquilles alors il prit la main de Quinn et l'entraîna vers l'arrière du bar. Quinn se retourna rapidement pour voir Éric les suivre silencieusement.

Quinn tint bon jusqu'à-ce qu'ils soient sortis et retira rapidement sa main de celle de Ralph et lui envoya au visage. Éric qui était juste derrière eux envoya son poing dans sa mâchoire avant qu'il ne se remette de la gifle de Quinn. Celui-ci le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Les deux hommes le transportèrent rapidement jusqu'au pick up de Quinn, le bâillonnèrent et l'attachèrent.

Ils filaient le plus loin possible de Riverfront avant que quelqu'un ne remarque quoi que ce soit, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient fait du bon travail ensemble.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison abandonnée qu'ils avaient choisie pour leur « travail », Éric se tourna vers Quinn et le regarda un moment. « Donc, j'imagine que tu es au courant pour le prince des fae? »

Quinn ne quitta pas la route des yeux. « Oui. Je sais aussi que Sookie à du sang de fae, André l'a découvert lors de notre escapade à la Nouvelle-Orléans. »

Éric acquiesça. Quinn était présent quand Sookie avait déclaré n'être appréciée des SurNat seulement à cause de son sang de fae. « Alors, Niall est un ami ou un ennemi? » Enchaîna Quinn.

Éric se posait la même question. Il était l'arrière-grand-père de Sookie, mais Éric n'avait aucune idée de quelles étaient ses intentions envers cette dernière. « C'est une très bonne question, et je compte bien trouver la réponse. Peu de personnes le savent, mais Niall est relié à Sookie. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi il lui a révélé ceci, mais avec les fae rien n'est clair. »

« Oui, ils peuvent être de sales emmerdeurs. » Confirma Quinn.

« Exactement, c'est pourquoi je tiens à savoir pourquoi ce Garou qui travaille pour Niall était chez Sookie. Je ne fais pas confiance à Niall même s'il est de sa famille. De plus, il a beaucoup d'ennemis. Je me demande seulement s'il ne veut pas tenter d'utiliser Sookie pour un espèce de plan foireux… Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. » Éric ne laissait aucune émotion filtrer, mais il espérait sincèrement que Niall ne serait pas mauvais au point d'utiliser Sookie ainsi.

« Pourrait-ce être Niall que Calvin a senti dans les bois de Sookie? » Demanda Quinn.

Éric y avait pensé aussi. C'était plausible, mais pourquoi aurait-il été là? « Je ne crois pas. Niall peut masquer son odeur lorsqu'il est dans notre monde et le fait la plupart du temps. Il sait également que Sookie est proche des vampires, il n'irait donc pas se promener autours de chez elle afin en répandant son odeur. »

Ils continuèrent la route en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un quartier abandonné où ils stationnèrent la voiture. Ils ouvrirent la boîte du pick up et découvrirent un Ralph terrifié.

Éric l'attrapa violemment et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. Il arracha ensuite le duct tape de sa bouche, arrachant au passage quelques touffes de barbe. Ralph laissa échapper un grondement. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez putain? »

Éric le gifla. « Oh Ralph, ce soir JE serai celui qui pose les questions. » Les crocs d'Éric descendirent et Quinn avait maintenant des griffes de 3 pouces de long au bout de sa main. « Et crois-moi, tu y répondras. » Lui dis-je avec un rictus diabolique.

L'aube approchait quand il avoua finalement que lui et ses amis avaient été engagés par Niall pour faire semblant qu'ils cherchaient un homme aux alentour de la maison de Sookie. Ralph leur dit tout ce qu'il se souvenait que le fae aux cheveux d'argent lui avait dit avant de le quitter ce matin de Noël. Niall avait tout arrangé pour que Sookie prenne soin de cet homme qui était en fait un fae et le garde chez elle pour la nuit, Ralph ne savait pas à quoi rimait tout cela, mais il avait avoué avoir vu Niall entrer chez Sookie le matin avant que lui et ses amis ne partent.

Il ne tint malheureusement pas le coup assez longtemps pour qu'Éric lui pose la question qui le taraudait depuis des jours.

Qu'est-ce que ce fae avait fait à Sookie pendant la nuit? Et quel était le lien de Niall avec tout cela?


End file.
